


Respectable Teachers

by jacquelee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the victory at the battle of Hogwarts, Rolanda Hooch, Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout celebrate together. And get ideas that respectable teachers should not get...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respectable Teachers

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [olderladiesfemslashfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/olderladiesfemslashfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  They're respectable teachers - they're certainly not about to get drunk and go for a broomstick ride in the middle of the night.
> 
> _I followed the prompt but added Pomona, I don't know how much that counts or if the prompt can be filled by someone else again who actually keeps with the characters specified. But those three on one broomstick was just an idea that was too funny for me not to write it._

"You cannot ride a broomstick with three people!" 

"You wanna bet! Ha!" 

"Oh, whatever, it's not possible."

Minerva wasn't actually that sure about what she was saying, the alcohol made her tongue heavy and her head dizzy. She didn't even know what exactly had led to this excess in the middle of the night. She was very much against the consumption of alcohol in general, but she had made an exception on this special day. 

It had started out with one drink as a celebration of their victory, then it had turned into more drinks in remembrance of their dead friends and now it was just an attempt to numb all the pain they had endured during the last few years. 

She was pretty sure Rolanda didn't mean what she said, trying to get both her and Pomona to go for a ride in the night. Pomona basically just sat there and giggled, but she seemed pretty up for the plan. 

"Why should we let the young folks have all the fun, huh? Don't we deserve it too?" 

"Right! Exactly!" 

That exclamation by Pomona was followed by a hearty burp and some more giggling. 

"Well, I'm not sure I would call three respectable Hogwarts teachers riding a broomstick at night fun."

The second she said that, Minerva suddenly had that image in her brain of all three of them holding on for dear life on Rolanda's broomstick, zipping about over Hogwarts. And that image was so funny that she couldn't help herself.

The first laughter came suppressed, careful, as if it wasn't sure it was even allowed to come out. But as soon as it did come, there was no holding back anymore. It seemed like a floodgate had been opened. Soon she was laughing and giggling so hard that her sides hurt. 

The other two joined in and for a few minutes, all three of them just laughed and giggled and snorted, the only thing that any of them said were one word sentences like "broom", "us", "flying". 

When they were again able to speak, Rolanda looked at both of them daringly. 

"But really, what do you say, ladies? Come on, just this once. We deserve it!" 

Pomona jumped to her feet.

"Yes! Yes we do! Let's do this!" 

The effect of that daring declaration was dampened a little bit by the fact that she immediately collapsed onto her chair again after she had made it, being shaken by a fit of giggles. 

Minerva looked at Rolanda and saw that she was dead serious. And suddenly, all the reasons to not do this, their age, the fact that they were indeed respectable teachers, the fact that she was still pretty sure that it wasn't even possible to fly a broomstick with three people, seemed completely invalid. 

They were replaced by a sudden daring voice in her head that said: "Why not? Why not do this, just this once?"

It was impossible to ignore that voice. And for some reason right now, at this moment, Minerva did not even want to. Somehow she just knew that this was the right thing to do. 

"Alright. Let's do it."

It wasn't as much a declaration as it was a determined statement. 

Pomona looked at her with a wide smile and somewhat disbelieving eyes. It was clear she did not expect this, but she was certainly game. Rolanda tilted her head, gave a curt nod and led the way out of the door, much more sturdy than both of the other women who followed her slower. 

And that was how on the following day, among all the headlines about the war being won and Voldemort being finally defeated, a tiny little announcement on one of the last pages of the Daily Prophet in the "oddities" section was published: 

"Apparently yesterday night, in the wake of the celebrations at Hogwarts, some students have tried to ride a broomstick with far too many people on it and it had crashed into a tree not far from the grounds, alarming the groundskeeper and everyone in the vicinity. 

The school refused to make any statements other than that all the riders were unharmed. The identity of the broomstick riders was not disclosed. Speculations that it could have been Harry Potter himself were vehemently denied by acting Hogwarts principal Minerva McGonagall, who dismissed all of this reporter's questions by indicating that there were more important things to talk about than some pranksters having a bit of fun.

Headmistress McGonagall did not show any signs of having celebrated at all last night. She probably went to bed right after the battle was over, to give everyone a shining example of what it means to be a respectable teacher at Hogwarts."


End file.
